


mine

by fallingyoonjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Humor, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Sexual Harassment, and talk about sex, author doesn't know shit about prisons, background jujae but not that prominent, in fact they FALL IN LOVE, it's not all sex, very crude and sexual so if you're uncomfortable don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: “ay, sunwoo, another roommate? try not to kill him this time”, someone snickers from the opposite cell. eric feels his heart skip a beat. holy shit, is this how he’s going to die? in prison, stabbed to death at the young age of 27?his cellmate (sunwoo, eric thinks) jumps down from his top bunk and scoffs. “shut the fuck up, hyunjae. if the dumbass didn’t want a fork in his hand he shouldn’t have pissed me off. besides, he didn’t even die.”the guard nods for eric to get in, rolling his eyes at the same time. “kim, this is your new cellmate, eric sohn. please be on your best behavior or i’ll have no choice but to throw you in isolation.”
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> cw/ there's a scene containing sexual harassment against eric (not by any of the members) so please be aware and stay safe!
> 
> i wrote this on impulse, bc sunwoo's voice in scar had me feeling some type of way. anyway, prison fics are literal gold so please write them for me if you happen to be a writer, thanks :))

the prison is cold and depressingly gray, fluorescent lights buzzing and flickering every now and then. _at least it looks clean_ , eric glances nervously around him, immediately regretting it when he catches the eye of an inmate leering at him. there are men hanging on the bars of their cells, watching him like he’s a fresh piece of meat thrown into a lion den. which, eric thinks as he trains his eyes on his ugly prison-issued shoes, is pretty much what’s happening.

he’s being lead to his new cell by a prison guard who’s tugging him by his cuffed hands. he’s never felt more humiliated in his life and he feels the telltale burn in his eyes. he blinks rapidly, willing the tears away. he’s never been in jail but he’s watched prison break twice, so he knows you’re not supposed to look like a weakling or you get your shit rocked immediately. it doesn’t help he’s slim and on the shorter side. he’d argue he’s in fact _average_ , but compared to the jacked 6ft tall men here he feels tiny.

“open on 30!” the guard calls as they stop in front of a cell. eric peers from behind the guard and gulps. he has a cellmate. how fun.

“ay, sunwoo, another roommate? try not to kill him this time”, someone snickers from the opposite cell. eric feels his heart skip a beat. holy shit, is this how he’s going to die? in prison, stabbed to death at the young age of 27?

his cellmate (sunwoo, eric thinks) jumps down from his top bunk and scoffs. “shut the fuck up, hyunjae. if the dumbass didn’t want a fork in his hand he shouldn’t have pissed me off. besides, he didn’t even die.”

the guard nods for eric to get in, rolling his eyes at the same time. “kim, this is your new cellmate, eric sohn. please be on your best behavior or i’ll have no choice but to throw you in isolation.”

sunwoo gasps mockingly and touches his chest. “you wound me, jacob. i’ve caused zero trouble this month. i didn’t even beat younghoon’s ass when he burned a hole in my shirt. you should really think twice about putting him on iron duty, i mean, giving a hot iron to a street fighter? really?” sunwoo cocks his head with a smirk. “anyway, i think i deserve the prisoner of the month award this time, no?”

jacob stares at sunwoo blankly, shaking his head. “you’re impossible. i’m going to say this one time: no stabbing your roommate, capiche?” he steps backwards and calls for the cell to close. with a final glance to eric, jacob leaves.

eric takes a deep breath and turns to look at sunwoo. it turns out the man is already staring at eric, eyes roving slowly up and down his body. it makes eric shiver and he crosses his arms defensively. sunwoo looks to be slightly taller than him, definitely more broad and defined, his orange jumpsuit clinging nicely to his shoulders. the short sleeves are rolled up and his left bicep is adorned in black ink. when eric finally meets sunwoo’s eyes, they’re twinkling with amused mischief and eric flushes violently.

“loosen up, sweetheart, or someone will do it for you”, sunwoo cackles but at eric’s affronted look sobers up and turns away. “i’m just joking.” he hoists himself up on his bed and lets his legs dangle in the air. “jesus, you’re not like these other guys, are you.”

it’s not a question, but eric finds himself shrugging anyway. it’s the truth. he’s not supposed to be in jail, he’s supposed to be clocking in for work at the animal shelter like he’s done every day for the last three years, complaining to his coworkers about how busy his boyfriend is at the hospital and then going home to his said boyfriend surprising him with a warm dinner and presents. instead, he’s facing 10 years in prison, forced to spend every day in a gray cell with the horrible knowledge that he has someone’s blood on his hands.

he lets out a sigh and picks himself up from the wall. “so, i’m taking bottom bunk?”

___

prison is not as violent as every tv-show has made it out to be, eric finds. in the few weeks he’s been here, no one’s died. yeah, brawls happen occasionally, but that’s to be expected when you have 300 testosterone-filled men with severe anger issues living in the same cramped space.

it’s not like everyone’s friends here, there’s not some sort of unity between them, because this is not a kids’ tv-show and they’re still criminals. eric still gets his fair share of harassing from the rapist section of the prison (at least that’s what changmin calls them), but he’s mostly left alone. he suspects it’s because he hangs out with sunwoo and his friends most of the time.

sunwoo’s really not as bad as eric had initially thought. hot-blooded, cocky and violent, sure, but not a sociopathic murderer, thank god. in fact, it’s eric who fits that title better, minus the sociopathy, something hyunjae likes to remind eric about every day. he really regrets ever sharing the reason he’s here with the guys.

(“so blondie, what you get thrown in here for?” sunwoo stabs a meatball with his fork and shoves it in his mouth. all eric can think about is the meatball being replaced with a man’s hand and he cringes. “i mean, no offence, but you’re like…” he waves his fork in eric’s general direction. chanhee snorts. “weirdly pretty. and pure. somehow i doubt you’re a mass murderer or whatever. so, what is it, drug possession?”

eric hesitates, pushing his mashed potatoes around on the plate. prison food is just as bad he thought it would be. at least chanhee can smuggle some of the good stuff from the kitchen during his shifts.

sunwoo picks up on his discomfort and leans back in his chair. it creaks ominously under him. “if it makes you feel better, none of us here are saints. i set a church on fire and then beat up a cop with a crowbar. 20 years baby. and hyunjae here”, a stab in hyunjae’s direction, “robbed a bank with juyeon. would have gotten away with it too, if they hadn’t been late to their flight out of here.”

changmin bursts into laughter and claps hyunjae in the shoulder. “what fucking dumbasses. i bet ya’ll were too busy making out in the bathroom.” he dodges hyunjae’s fist flying at him with a yelp. “hey, don’t get mad at me, you’re the one who gets horny after robbing banks. weirdo.”

“i _will_ poison your food. besides, you have a small dick, you don’t get to talk.” hyunjae ignores changmin’s affronted _what does that have to do with anything?_

sunwoo rolls his eyes. “anyway, the point is that we’re in _prison_. you’ve done something illegal, but so have we all, so why not just say it?”

eric exhales harshly. “voluntary manslaughter. 10 years. i caught my boyfriend of five years cheating and just… snapped. i didn’t _mean_ to kill him, but i was so angry and his knife collection was just there and… yeah.” he looks down, finally taking a bite of his food.

their table has fallen into silence, and sunwoo lets out an impressed whistle. “shit. look at you, taking justice into your own hands.” he gives eric an appreciative look, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. “not so pure after all, huh.”)

it is kind of nice to be able to tell the truth to people who understand. his parents can’t even look at him anymore, which… is not so nice. they moved back to los angeles just so they wouldn’t have to come visit him. it’s not like he doesn’t get it, because he does. he killed someone, he’s a murderer and now he’s in prison. he doesn’t blame his parents for trying to erase him from their family, but it still stings.

__

god, eric hates showering. the showers are disgusting, the floors feel slimy and the hallways smell like death. and whatever, eric could deal with that, he doesn’t expect to receive any luxury treatment in fucking _prison_. it’s the lack of privacy that bothers him. there’s nothing separating the showerheads, so someone’s business is everyone’s business now. and with the amount of inmates showering at once, you can’t avoid brushing against someone’s naked skin. it’s disgusting, but it also terrifies eric.

he usually showers next to sunwoo, whose presence keeps everyone away and eric calm. sure, the sight of a naked sunwoo with water dripping down his body makes eric react in ways he shouldn’t be reacting when he’s naked in front of 20 other men, but he’d rather take the embarrassing half-boner over the gross comments he sometimes gets from some creeps.

sunwoo’s not here today. eric hasn’t seen him in a few hours, not since kevin (a nice guard who sometimes slips eric some candy when he’s patrolling in the yard. he’s probably breaking rules doing it and it could get eric in trouble if someone found out, but eric appreciates it all the same) came to retrieve him from their cell to do some work in the yard.

and now eric is showering alone. he keeps his front to the wall, but doesn’t let his attention stray from the men around him. he’s not much of a fighter, but he wants to know in advance if something happens. fuck, this is terrifying, why isn’t sunwoo here?

he flinches when he senses someone behind him. he’s about to turn around when he’s pushed into the wall, a body pressed against his back. “well, aren’t you a sweet little thing. you look a bit tense, want me to help with that?”

eric knows that the scratchy, hoarse voice belongs to jones, the resident creep who prays on younger men in the yard. he’s never tried it on eric before though. eric feels panic bubble in his chest. he chuckles nervously. “come on man, cut it out. the guards are right outside.”

he knows others are aware of what’s happening. he also knows no one’s going to do anything about it. he tries to push jones off him, but freezes when he realizes he’s just pushing against the man’s dick. he gags inwardly. oh holy fuck, that’s never leaving his memory.

jones is chuckling, hand traveling to eric’s stomach. he jerks in his hold, deciding he’s not getting anywhere with being polite. he kicks his leg back, satisfied with the resounding crack when it collides with a kneecap. jones grunts in pain and stumbles backwards. eric whirls around and is ready to… do something when the crowd parts and a very furious sunwoo strides out. eric lets out a tiny sigh of relief, feeling his muscles relax at the sight. sunwoo is thankfully wearing clothes as he comes to stand between eric and the others.

“what the fuck is going on here?” he spits out, glowering at the jones, who’s cradling his knee and grimacing. “thought i made it very clear to everyone eric is _off limits._ and here comes little jonesy jones to be a creepy gremlin. is your knee okay or do you want me to break your entire leg?”

eric has to fumble behind him for the wall, because the sudden rush of blood travelling to his head leaves him dizzy. so many things are happening at once and he’s not sure what to think.

sunwoo’s basically vibrating with anger. eric feels like his prisoner of the month award (well, he never got it, because it doesn’t exist) is about to get taken away if he doesn’t calm down. so he pushes his own discomfort down and wraps a hand around sunwoo’s bicep, squeezing lightly.

“it’s fine, sunwoo. don’t bother. let’s just go, yeah?” sunwoo doesn’t react, just keeps glaring at jones, so eric starts toward the door, pulling sunwoo with him. he goes without a word, muscles flexing in eric’s hold. when they’re outside in the hallway that still smells like death, eric takes a deep breath and turns to face sunwoo. he’s surprised to see the intense but soft look in his eyes. sunwoo raises a hand to cup eric’s face gently, tilting it left and right as if inspecting something. “you okay? he didn’t do anything? ‘cause i swear if he did, i’ll fucking rip his guts out and choke him to death with them.”

eric chuckles and shakes his head. “don’t kill him, please. you still have 15 years to serve, don’t make it longer. i’m fine.”

sunwoo searches eric’s eyes before nodding and letting his hand drop. it’s then that eric realizes he left all his clothes in the shower area and he’s currently standing naked in front of sunwoo. he flushes and shifts uncomfortably. “um… would you mind getting my clothes? i don’t really wanna go back…” he trails off. sunwoo’s eyes drop down for a second before he averts them and clears his throat.

“yeah. wait here, i’ll be quick.” he’s at the door when he turns around and says: “don’t go showering without me anymore. i might not always make it on time.”

all eric can do is nod.

__

it’s the middle of the night and the block is quiet save for a few snores coming from other cells. eric’s trying to sleep, he really is, but it’s just not happening tonight. his mind is too busy running around, not giving him a moment’s rest. he’s physically exhausted, but his brain is not shutting up. he turns on his side again, staring at the tiled wall in the dark. after a while, he has to admit defeat. he rolls to the edge of the bed and draws himself up to look at sunwoo.

“sunwoo? are you awake?”

sunwoo shifts and lets out a hum. “what’s up?” his raspy voice is enough to calm the waves inside eric’s stomach for a minute.

“i can’t sleep.” he doesn’t have to say more, because sunwoo understands. he always does. he gives eric space to climb in and draws the scratchy blanket over them both. eric settles his head on sunwoo’s shoulder, laying his hand on his chest. he likes feeling sunwoo’s heartbeat when they’re like this, because it’s the only steady thing around nowadays.

sunwoo’s hand finds its way to eric’s hair. the bleach is already fading, but he really doesn’t think anyone’s smuggled any hairdye in as contraband. sunwoo gives a sharp tug to the strands and eric lets out a shaky breath at the feeling. how sunwoo manages to be so gentle and so hard-edged at the same time is beyond eric’s understanding, but he welcomes it all the same.

it’s then that he registers the heavy feeling in his chest and the way his breath keeps stuttering and coming out in short bursts. eric squeezes his eyes shut, hating how vulnerable he feels even when he knows sunwoo wouldn’t judge him for anything. make fun of him every day, absolutely, but never actually make him feel bad. he’s apparently developed quite a soft spot for eric, if the way he’s letting eric into his space without a word instead of giving him a broken nose is any indication. still, to cry into his chest like this…

“you okay? i can hear you crying, you know”, sunwoo murmurs into the other’s hair. “did something happen today?”

eric presses his hands to his leaking eyes and gives a wet chuckle. “i’m sorry, i’m being a crybaby again, it’ll pass.”

sunwoo hums and gives his hair another tug. “you are. lucky for you i like you regardless.”

“’like me?’ what are we, 12?” eric laughs quietly and turns his head to look up at sunwoo’s face. he’s smirking in the way that makes eric weak at the knees. “are you going to ask me to the middle school disco next?”

“would you rather i fuck you into these sheets so hard changmin will hear you from across the building? is that grown-up enough for you?” sunwoo snakes a hand across eric’s chest and he pinches a nipple between his fingers.

“ew, you’re so gross, can you stop thinking about sex for one second? jesus, here i am having a mental breakdown and you’re horny.” eric rolls his eyes and pushes the older’s hand away. he can’t quite stop the small smile spreading on his face though.

sunwoo snickers. “you make it so easy, babe.” he glances at eric. “but really, you wanna talk about it?”

eric sighs and traces a finger absentmindedly along sunwoo’s collarbone. “it’s nothing specific. it’s just…”, he sighs again, “it’s so overwhelming sometimes. like, this is actually my life right now. i _killed_ a person, someone i loved, which is literally horrifying and i’m also in prison, and i will be here for 10 years and what about when i get out and you’ll be here for 5 more years and younghoon is leaving in 8 months and i’m just really not made out for prison-” eric pauses and takes a deep breath. “sorry. i talk a lot.”

“yeah, i’ve noticed”, sunwoo smiles. “listen, i-“ he hesitates and then continues, “i’ve been here for 5 years already, but it feels more like months. time goes by faster than you think.”

eric scoffs. yeah, right.

“you’ll see. besides”, sunwoo shrugs, “you got me. i think having sex with me is worth all the other stuff, no?”

for a while eric can’t even say anything. he splutters before finally smacking sunwoo in the chest. “you, are literally impossible. you’re cute but you have the emotional intelligence of a wet worm on the sidewalk after it rains. i’ll literally never confide in you ever again. and you’re laughing! wanker.”

“sorry”, sunwoo apologizes between snickers, “you’re right and your feelings are valid. happy?”

eric huffs. why does he even try, knowing how sunwoo is. it is kind of funny, though. just a bit. “you owe me a blowjob tomorrow. do something else with your mouth than just make fun of me.”

sunwoo wipes a tear from his eye and lets out the last few laughs. “yeah, sure. i’ll suck your dick. and then i’ll fuck you until you’re crying again, this time from pleasure. also, i’m pretty sure hyunjae has been awake this entire time. hey, piece of shit, are you awake?”

a bed creaks from the cell next to theirs. “yup. here i’ve been, just… having a great time listening to sunwoo talk about dicks. how fun.” eric can almost imagine hyunjae’s bored face, the deadpan voice giving it away.

“now, don’t be jealous because i don’t wanna suck your dick. i’m sure juyeon will be happy to do it for you-“

“okay, micropenis, wanna come and say it to my face? tomorrow, at the yard, let’s fucking go-”

eric sighs.

__

eric hums under his breath while he puts away his rake. he’s running out of songs to sing, considering he’s been in jail for many months now and hasn’t listened to music since he was arrested. he’s trying to get the rake to stay in its place against the wall when the door slams shut.

alarmed, he turns around to see sunwoo striding towards him with determination in his step and an intense glint in his eye. it’s not long before he’s slammed into the wall (not into the rakes, thank god) and sunwoo is claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. eric responds back with enthusiasm, even though he’s a bit startled.

sunwoo’s hands are gripping his hips tightly and it’s like he’s trying to mold their bodies together with the way he’s pressed against eric’s front. eric disconnects their lips, gasping for breath. it’s amusing to see the way sunwoo chases after his lips.

he chuckles breathessly. “what are you doing? we’re done with the yardwork, we need to go back. sunwoo!”

sunwoo fumbles for eric’s pants, pushing them down. he flashes eric a manic grin. “kevin’s going to be looking the other way for a while. we just need to be quick.”

the cold air makes eric shiver and he holds tightly onto sunwoo’s shoulders. “you mean you..?”

the other gives a nod, letting out a soft grunt as he grinds their cocks together. the friction is dry and a little painful, but it makes both of them jerk in pleasure. “perks of being friendly with the guards. shit, i should have brought some lube, that hurts.”

eric pushes sunwoo off him and ignores the questioning look he gets in return. instead, he drops onto his knees (carefully, of course, he’s not about to fuck his knees up) and spits onto the elder’s dick. it’s dirty and gross but the deep groan sunwoo lets out indicates nothing but arousal. eric jerks him off quickly, spreading the spit.

sunwoo pulls him up impatiently, crowding him right back against the wall. this time the slide is easier and they writhe against each other.

“fuck, babe, you feel so good, so fucking good for me”, sunwoo’s mouth works faster than his brain during sex, and eric thinks he might not even be aware of all the things he says. it makes eric shudder though, and he has to bite his lip to keep his moans in.

it doesn’t take long for them to reach their orgasm, come spurting on their clothes. they stay pressed against each other, sunwoo pressing his lips against eric’s temple.

“please tell me you brought tissues? i’m not going back with a stained shirt.”

sunwoo lifts his head, looking alarmed. “oh. you know, i did feel like i was forgetting something. oops?”

eric groans and lets his head thud against the wall. “sunwoo!”

__

“-and then she said ‘you wouldn’t hit a woman, would you?’ and i fucking knocked her unconscious. as she should be, fucking gross ass pedophile.”

eric smothers his smile into his hands as he watches sangyeon tell his story, gesturing wildly with his hands. they’re sitting in the cafeteria, lunch long forgotten. the others are nodding along solemnly.

“these hands bisexual, bro. i’ll punch a woman if they give me a reason to”, haknyeon says.

it’s been a year since the day eric first walked into his shared cell with sunwoo, and chanhee has graciously given him a cupcake from the kitchen. it’s ridiculous to celebrate prison anniversaries, but it warms eric’s heart that they truly consider him part of the gang.

he’s nibbling on his cupcake while listening to sangyeon continue his story, when a weight lands on his leg. he looks down to see sunwoo’s tanned hand squeezing his thigh. when he meets sunwoo’s eyes, the man is already smiling softly at him. it makes eric smile automatically back.

“i’m going to say this one time, and you better listen ‘cause you won’t hear this ever again. you becoming my cellmate is probably the best thing to ever happen to me. never thought i’d get a boyfriend in prison, but here we are, i guess.”

eric coos. he reaches over to pinch sunwoo’s cheek. “aww, you softie! i love you too.”

sunwoo swats his hand off and snorts. “i wouldn’t go that far, babe. maybe next year.”

“sure. you love me and i know it.”

eric might have nine years in this shithole, but when he looks at his friends and sunwoo gathered around the table, he realizes he doesn’t really mind.


End file.
